


Clouds of smoke

by CozyKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume
Summary: You, Ushijima and some friends all smoke together. It was Ushi’s first time smoking, so you wanted to make sure your friend had a good time. What you hadn’t expected was how touchy feely he was going to get...Or how good his hands felt as they inched their way up your thighs...Or how good his mouth would feel in between your legs…Stoner!UshijimaXStoner!reader
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Clouds of smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: CozyKozume
> 
> Follow for more active updates :)

The blanket rubs against your sensitive skin as Ushijima fucks deeper into you, his hips rolling slowly against you. You moan out, arching your back and pushing yourself against him, begging him silently to reach deeper. He sets his forehead against yours, continuing his slow and steady thrust as he releases soft moans and grunts. 

You feel yourself tightening around him as his sounds reach deep inside you, satisfying a need you didn’t know you had. The deepness of his voice mixed with the utter euphoria he must be feeling right now pulled a breathless moan straight from your gut. Your nails dig into his back, riding the line between pain and pleasure as his stutter. He buries himself deep inside you before picking up his pace, pulling away from you to grab your legs and grip them against his chest. 

The once steady thrust was replaced by his hips jackhammering away at your dripping cunt, his hold on your legs tightening until he finally lifts your bottom half of the bed. He fucks into you harder, using your hole to chase his high. His head falls back, his mouth hanging open. You reach around, trying to find something, anything to hold onto as he jerks your body back and forth on his cock. 

Loud moans and cries fall from your lips as you feel yourself tumbling over the edge, your pussy squeezing and milking his cock as you thrash around on the bed. Ushijima looks down at your face, fucking you through your orgasm before opening your legs and hooking your knee over his elbows to fuck into you deeper. 

His grunts grow louder, a growl escaping from between clenched teeth as he continues to use your pussy for his own selfish pleasure. You feel the overstimulation kicking in, his thrusts have moans and cries falling from your lips and tears collect in your eyes. He continues to look down at you, his hips finally falling out his steady pace, ramming himself as deep inside you as he can. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck..” 

He mutters to himself, his eyes closing and head falling back once again. You feel his hot seed shooting inside you. 

Once, twice, three times. 

His hips start to move back and forth softly as he uses your cunt to milk himself dry. Once he feels the overstimulation kicking in he pulls out of you, holding your legs open to watch his cum slowly drip out of you and onto his bed. He drops one of your legs, gathering the mixture seeping out of you and pushing it back into you. 

This quickly turns into his thick finger pumping in and out of you, his cum being pushed back and forth with it. He finally pulls his fingers out and drops your other leg once he sees your body shivering and shaking, his fingers toying with your already abused hole. 

He runs a bath for you and you roll up another blunt, watching him from the bed as he bends over the tub to tease the temperature of the water for you. He looks over at you as your lips and tongue snake around the blunt, fingers smoothing down any bumps as you go. Something about the way he watches as your lips and tongue move over the object in your mouth has heat traveling between your legs all over again.


End file.
